


Forget Me Not

by honeybee_pioneer



Series: (Un)Related One-shots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Blissfully Unaware, Death, M/M, Makoto is a precious angel until the very end, Memory Loss, Sad, Sousuke needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee_pioneer/pseuds/honeybee_pioneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gotten so bad that he only remembers Sousuke on good days. (His good days have become far and few between.) </p><p>(Or - The sad fic no one wanted or asked for, but I decided to put up anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I like writing about Makoto's memory failing and then him dying? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free!

Sousuke loved Makoto very much. 

This went without saying. The couple had been together for fifty-eight years, and married for fifty-five of them. The pair began dating in their final year of high school, and got married at the young age of twenty-three. When they turned twenty-seven, Sousuke and Makoto had adopted two children, Ame and Raikou. The twin pair of boys had been born in the middle of a terrible storm, Raikou as a flash of lightning shot through the sky, and Ame after his older brother when the rain began to fall harder than ever. Raikou was loud and full of laughter, whilst Ame was more reserved and let his older brother take the spotlight. 

Over the years, Sousuke and Makoto watched their sons grow up alongside Sakura, Haruka and Rin's strong-willed and stubborn daughter. While Raikou and Sakura bickered often growing up, they eventually both matured, dated, and later got married, going on to have their own children. Ame ended up with a kind man by the name of Madoka, a soft-spoken humorous author. Ame and Madoka married a few years after Raikou and Sakura.

After their children went off into the world, Sousuke and Makoto got some time to themselves, with the occasional visits from their grandchildren. Life seemed blissful and calm, as if nothing could upset their peace.

However, no happiness lasts forever. 

Shortly after Makoto turned sixty-two, Sousuke noticed a change in his husband. He seemed a bit distant, easily forgetting things he wouldn't have before. He also would forget his thoughts in the middle of a sentence, becoming easily frustrated with himself. One night, Makoto became so frustrated he began to cry, burying himself into Sousuke's arms. 

_"Makoto, what's troubling you? You've been so upset lately. Please, tell me..."_ _Sousuke had begged._

_Makoto choked back another sob. "There's something wrong with me, Sou..." he whimpered, "I've been forgetting things. I feel like everything is wrong,"_

_Sousuke held Makoto close as his husband cried, rubbing his back gently. "It'll be alright, Makoto. We'll go see a doctor sometime this week, alright? I'll take care of you..."_

It had turned out that Makoto had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's. The couple was told that these recent developments were the beginning onsets of the disease, and that Makoto's memory would continue to go downhill, and eventually fail. Makoto didn't seem shocked at the diagnosis. Apparently memory disorders ran in his family, but his father hadn't been affected during his life. 

Makoto's memory remained about the same for another eight years. He was adamant about not telling others about the condition, saying there was no point in worrying them when it wasn't all that bad yet. Sousuke hadn't been happy about it, but he wanted to respect Makoto's wishes. But when he turned seventy, his memory suddenly went into a downhill spiral after an illness hit him hard. Whilst he'd been in the hospital for those three months, it seemed that each day he got worse and worse in the mental sense. He soon forgot friends, family, even his own children. He remembered Sousuke, but he often forgot that they were married.

_Sousuke sat beside Makoto's bed, holding his hand tightly. Sleepy green eyes turned to him and a bright smile spread across his face. "Hello, Sousuke-kun!"_

_"It's Sousuke, Makoto." Sousuke had said gently. He raised Makoto's hand carefully so that Makoto could see the simple gold band on his finger. "We're married, remember?"_

_Makoto's smile fell slightly, but he squeezed Sousuke's hand back. "Oh, right..."_

_Sousuke kissed the top of his hand. "How are you feeling today?"_

_Makoto shrugged. "I feel fine. I'm just sick of looking at the same four walls all day..." he said with a pout. "Sousuke, can't I go home?"_

_Sousuke shook his head. "Not yet, love. Hopefully soon. The doctor just wants to keep you here a little longer just to make sure you're healthy."_

_Makoto sighed and looked out the window. "Has anyone come today?"_

_Sousuke nodded. "Ah. Rin and Haru came by earlier." He would never forget the pain on Haruka's face the day that Makoto had forgotten his name._

_Makoto's face tensed slightly as he ran the names through his memory. Sousuke noticed Makoto's frustration and ran a hand through his hair. "Our friends. Rin is my childhood friend, and Haru is yours. You two grew up together. One of our sons married their daughter."_

_This then led to Sousuke reminding Makoto about their sons, and their grandchildren. Soon enough, Makoto had fallen alseep again._

_Sousuke was not a typically emotional man, so when Ren and Ran had walked into the room shortly after to find Sousuke hunched over Makoto's bed, tears streaming down his cheeks, the pair had rushed to his side. "Sousuke-nii," Ren had said softly, "Has Onii-chan gotten worse?"_

_Sousuke sighed shakily. "He forgets more and more every day..."_

_Ran sat down beside him and her brothers, giving Sousuke a comforting look. "It'll be alright, Sousuke-nii. Onii-chan will always love you, and you won't ever let him forget that you love him._

 

Makoto was then in and out of hospital, his health deteriorating as quickly as his memory. 

When they were seventy-six, Makoto simply remained at home. There was nothing left the doctors could do for him, so it was best just to let him live out his days at home. It's gotten so bad that he only remembers Sousuke on good days. (His good days have become far and few between.) 

However, that day seemed to be one of his better days. Makoto laid in bed, Sousuke curled around him. He was tracing the outline of Sousuke's face, and a gentle smile fell across his tired features. 

"Sousuke, how much do I love you?" Makoto questioned, eyes bright. 

"More than anything is what you would tell me." Sousuke responded with a slight chuckle. "And I would return the same response if you asked how much I love you." 

Makoto nodded and cuddle against Sousuke, and the pair soon fell asleep. 

When Sousuke awoke, he got out of bed and called the hospital. He was informed that someone was on their way to take care of the situation. He crawled back under the covers and simply tried to memorize Makoto's face again, his eyes closed and his face relaxed with a small, content smile upon his now forever asleep features. 

At the funeral, Rin and Haruka stood by his side, his children on the other, all mourning the death of the kindest man they had ever known. 

It was a few weeks later when Sousuke got a phone call. He arrived at the hospital, where his son led him to the maternity ward. His grandson had just become a father, and he wanted to introduce Sousuke to the baby. 

When Sousuke entered the room, his grandson stood proudly with his wife, who seemed tired but pleased. She motioned for him to come closer, and motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her bed. 

"Ojii-san," she said softly, "This is your great-grandson." 

Sousuke carefully held the infant in his arms, and beautiful emerald eyes opened up and stared back at him. His breath caught in his throat. Before he could ask, his grandson spoke. 

"We've decided to name him Makoto." 

Sousuke swallowed the lump in his throat, and he gazed gently at the small being in his arms. Small tufts of olive brown hair stuck up from the babes head, and he brushed away the tears in his eyes. 

"I hope you're watching over him, Makoto, wherever you are..." Sousuke whispered, "Because this little boy will be a heart breaker..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems kind of rushed. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
